The present invention relates to a method and an apparatus for stripping from a mother board starting sheets, which are electrodeposited thereon by electrolysis.
Since the work of stripping from a mother board starting sheets, which are electrodeposited on both surfaces thereof, putting the sheets one on top of the other and storing them in a container is simple but a heavy labor, various apparatuses for stripping starting sheets have been previously proposed which comprise combination of hammering, vacuum evaporation, a scraper and so forth.
An example of the apparatuses is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 59-50189 in which a forked scraper is downwardly moved until it passes through the lower ends of starting sheets so as to strip the starting sheets from a mother board.
However, stripping by such a method using a scraper has a problem in that, since the scraper is upwardly and downwardly moved in contact with both surfaces of the mother board during the stripping, the surfaces of the mother board are damaged and, thus, the surfaces must be regularly ground, resulting in a reduction in life of the mother board.